Dragon Age: The Ultimate Warrior
by Kamen Rider Chalice
Summary: When a young man gains the power to become a Kamen Rider, he is suddenly pulled from Earth, and into the world of the Age of Dragons.


Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider or Dragon Age.

_**Chapter One**_

_**From Store Merchant to Rider**_

Sounds of swords clashing can be heard. Within a valley of dirt and decaying bodies, two knights are fighting each other to the death. A knight in red armor and a knight in gold armor. Their swords clash with sparks flying, and blood slowly dripping from within their armor. The two stop their fighting for a moment to take a breath. They are both exhausted from the fighting. But not exhausted enough to talk.

"Give it up." Said the gold knight. "Your kingdom has fallen. Your king is dead, and the princess will meet her end soon enough."

Then the red knight replied, "Never. As long as the princess is alive, then the kingdom will continue to live on."

"Only as long as her protector is there to keep her safe. Without you, she has no hope of surviving."

"That is true. As long as I live, I'll protect the princes with my life. Even to the very end if I have to!" The two remained silent to study the other. Despite their injures, the two continue to stand, and tried not to show weakness to the other.

"...As you wish." Replied the gold knight, breaking the silence. The two readied themselves for another charge. But not just any charge. This charge will be the last that the two will make. They tighten their grips on their blades, watching and waiting for the other to make the first move.

The two stand still, waiting patiently for the end of their battle. They waited for what seemed like ages, and then charged at the other, with the intent of ending their battle. This battle will decide the fate of not just the kingdom, but for the entire land. The red knight wishes to protect it, while the golden knight wishes to destroy it.

Time slows down as they charge. They slowly run towards their sworn enemy to finish them off. It all came down to this. In just a few seconds everything will be decided. The two are now within striking range. The blood stained swords of the red and gold knights' move forward to deal the final blow. They are only inches away...and then-

"Rio! Damn it Rio wake up!"

"*snore*...*snore*"

"*Sigh*"

**SMACK****!**

"Ouch!"

Rio Kimbell. Occupation: employee of Wall-mart, located in Vermont, currently in charge in one of the cashiers, was just rudely awakened by his boss, Greg Homfreeze. Rio is a young man who's twenty years old. He is wearing the Wall-mart standard uniform, a blue vest with the words "How can I help you?" imprinted in white words on his back. Underneath the vest he is wearing a white short sleeved shirt, along with dark blue pants and black shoes. He has smooth short brown hair that reached down to his ears, and it's short enough to show his forehead. He also has a pair of brown eyes.

His boss, Greg, who's the manager of Wall-mart, was at the age of thirty two. He wore a formal business suit, black pants and grey shirt, black and gold tie, and as the manager, he also wore a vest but his was yellow. His head is bald with brown and grey hair on the sides and back. His face has a small scruffy beard and a pair of glasses.

Greg was standing on the other side of Rio's work station, holding a Chinese fan...which just so happened to be the assault weapon that he used to wake up Rio. Rio is standing in front of a counter with a cashier, an item scanner, and a card swiper. He was rubbing the top of his head, while glaring at Greg, who returned the glare, while waving his fan towards his face. Now, you would think that the two didn't get along very well. But the truth is, is that Rio and Greg are really good friends.

You see, while on their off time, the two are friendly towards each other as any other pair of friends. To Rio and his coworkers, Greg is like a father figure, someone to ask for anything, and is also an old softy. But once Greg is at work you see, Greg goes through something that Rio and his friends came up with. They call it the "Change", because, once at work, Greg becomes sort of like a different person. Instead of being an old softy, he becomes someone who's like a Texan tycoon. To anyone who works there, and knows about Greg and his "condition", it is sort of weird...and scary.

"Gees Greg," Rio said, while still rubbing his head, "why did you hit me like that?"

"Because you was sleeping boy!" Replied Greg…in a Texan accent. "And I told you before. When you is sleeping, you don't work, which means I don't make money! Now get off your high horse and make me some money!" Greg walked back to his office while still waving his fan towards his face.

Rio didn't hate Greg when he got like this. Sure it becomes uncomfortable but he still likes him. He thought it would be funny if Greg was suffering from personality disorder…which made him feel not too far off, considering his "condition". Regardless, Rio, along with his coworkers, could never think of replacing Greg despite his "condition".

Ironically, the time that Greg woke him up, was just a few minutes away for their shift to end. He went over to the coat rack where he and the other employees hung up their coats and vests. When he got there, he found his other two friends as well, Jessie and Jessica. Jessie and Jessica are brother and sister, with the same blond hair color. Jessie's hair is short like Rio's but a bit curly, while Jessica's straight and reaches down to her mid back. These two have been his friends since their days in high school, and they've been together ever since.

"Hey Rio," Jessie said, "I see Greg got to ya. Even though there was still only five minutes left on the clock."

"Yeah, well, that's Texan Greg for ya." "Texan Greg" was the nickname that they came up with for Greg when his alternate Texan side takes over.

"Why don't we change subjects?" Jessica asked, speaking for the first time. "Rio, you know what today is right? Today is our monthly outing together. Remember?"

"Yeah, of course I remember. It'll be our fourth outing, and we're going to Pizza Hut for dinner today" This "outing" that they speak of, is their way of celebrating of graduating from high school. They have an outing once a month, and this'll be their forth. Two months away from now they'll attend college. To pass the time for now, they got part time jobs at Wall-mart. However, before they got their jobs, they didn't know about Texan Greg yet, much to their horror. Once they walk out Wall-mart's doors, they'll be driving over to Pizza Hut to celebrate their fourth outing, and just one month closer to attending college.

**[XXX]**

On the streets of West Lebanon, New Hampshire, currently at four fifteen PM., the people were walking along, minding their own business. Some were walking alone and some were hanging out with their friends. All oblivious to everything. What they were really oblivious of however, was that in the nearby forest, a phenomenon was taking place. Within the forest there was what appeared to be a white glow, surrounded by yellow electricity. Within the center of the glow was nothing but air, but strangely enough, cracks, within the said air, started to slowly appear. What will come upon the people of West Lebanon due to the phenomenon? Only time will tell…

**[XXX]**

The three soon-to-be college students drove to Pizza Hut, thanking themselves that they got there before rush hour started. Rush hour is when the employees of the surrounding working stations leave for a few minutes to get lunch and dinner. The result is that they cause a massive amount of traffic to pile up. It's always like this during the morning, noon, and after noon.

Once they got inside, they could already smell of the aroma of pizza entering their nostrils, only to make them hungrier. A hostess came up to them and guided them to their seats. Once she gave them their menus, she took her leave, while the three friends pondered on what to eat.

"I'll go with a small pepperoni pizza for myself." Jessie spoke, already decided what to order. "What do you want Jessica?"

She turned to him and answered, "Actually, I was planning on having a small plain cheese. But since we're ordering the same thing, why don't we make it a medium with plain cheese for my side, while the other side has you're pepperoni? We can do that, right?"

"Yeah of course." Jessie happily replied to his sister. Then he faced Rio and asked, "What do you want to eat Rio?"

"For this month's outing, I think I'll have a deep dish. I haven't had one yet and I'm curious as what it'll taste like." After they had decided on what to eat, the waitress came over to take their orders.

**[XXX]**

Within the forest, the phenomenon continues. The glow and the electricity are the same, but there is one major difference. The small cracks from before have spread. Nearly as far as the white colored glow could expand. And then…something unbelievable happened. The very air that the cracks occupied have shattered, and created a huge cracked hole in the air.

Whatever was on the other side of the hole was giving off a bright light, so bright that it could blind you for a few minutes. However, there was one thing that someone could see, if it weren't for the bright blinding light. On the other side of the hole…someone or something was walking out of it. You wouldn't be able to see it properly, because the light was shadowing its entire body. But one thing is noticeable about the silhouette…it was holding the handle to a two bladed axe…

**[XXX]**

The server has already came by and delivered their food. Jessie and Jessica are sharing a medium sized pizza with half plain cheese and with half pepperoni. Rio's eating the deep dish pizza that he ordered with everything on top. The three enjoyed themselves with their food, while chatting amongst themselves about anything in general. After they were finished, their stomachs full, they raised what's left of their drinks for a final toast. They are now one month closer to becoming college students. Closer to achieving their dreams. "Two months," Said Jessica. "…in two months we're gonna be in college."

"I know." Said Jessie. "These next two months are going to be a blast."

"Let's make these last two months a time to remember." Said Rio. The three leaned forward and clinked their glasses, and took one final sip of what was left of their drinks.

**[XXX]**

The two bladed ax wielder wandered to the edge of the forest. It didn't recognize this forest or the buildings up ahead. It didn't look like any town it's ever seen. Especially those…horseless carriages that were made of metal? Whatever, it thought. It then decided to do the only thing that it does best… and that was spilling a river of blood. It also decided to ignore everything else around itself, and began to focus on the humans of the strange town.

It walked and got closer and closer to the town, and the closer it got, the more humans it can see. It tightened its grip on its axe, getting eager to spill a human's blood. It finally exits the forest, and started to walk on concrete. It walked up close to a building from its back. Once it got close, it could tell that the building was made of stone. Perhaps it was the barracks to the guardsmen here? No matter, it would kill them anyway. It walked up towards the building's left outer back corner, and it didn't see any humans. It continued by walking by the wall on its right, and then, when it got close to the right forward corner, a human female walked by from its right, without ever noticing it.

It slowly crept up to her, gripping on its axe even harder with more excitement. The human was all alone…no one can save her…no one. Whatever land that it may be walking on, this woman would the first of many in its path of death. It slowly raised its double bladed axe, preparing itself to end the human female's life. Its axe is ready, ready to make this helpless woman its first victim. Her blood will freely run down the concrete with its beautiful shade of red. If there was anything that it enjoyed more than anything…it would be the beautiful screams of death. This human…along with all the others of this land…will soon know the wrath of the-

"HEY LOOK OUT! BEHIND YOU!"

**[XXX]**

"Well that was fun." Jessica said, after leaving the restaurant.

"Yeah." Replied Jessie. "You know, now that there's only two months left, where do you think we should have our next outing at? I mean, is there anything better than Pizza Hut?"

"Don't know. But we could-" Just as Rio was about to reply his answer, he spotted something unordinary...**REALLY **unordinary. He saw a man, six feet tall, wearing strange yellow armor, wielding a huge two bladed axe, who also just so happens to be hovering over an unsuspecting woman, with his axe high in the air, who looks like he's about to cut her down. It was then that Rio realized it. He was about to witness a murder. He didn't want the unknown woman to die so unexpectedly, with her whole life ahead of her. Something within him told him to step forward and warn her. He runs forward towards the two and yells, "HEY LOOK OUT! BEHIND YOU!"

The woman turned to the source of Rio's voice. When she spotted him, out of the corner of her left eye, she saw the man behind her. The man was distracted by the voice as well, and when the woman saw him with his axe, she screamed and ran, just in time to avoid a killing blow from the man's axe. The man, now filled with rage, for letting his victim escape, yelled an inhuman roar to the heavens above.

Rio was now able to get a good look at the man...at least, he thinks it's a man. The man wore rough, pale yellow armor on his legs, feet, torso, and arms. As for between his legs, he wore a dirty brown loincloth. "Eww." Rio couldn't see his face because he was wearing a helmet that has two long bent horns facing upward, one on his left and right. He also had a visor to reveal his eyes, but since it was getting dark he couldn't see them. His skin however, such as his legs and shoulders that weren't armored, is pale orange. In his right hand, the two bladed axe, had a hilt that was made of a bronze metal. The blades of the axe itself were made of silver and black steel, black for the bulk and silver for the blade.

The man's roar however, didn't sound human to Rio at all. It sounded more like the roar of a monster. The man, now presumed monster, slowly turned its head and body and starred at Rio. Rio could've sworn that he heard the monster gave a low growl and he was pretty sure that the monster was mad at him. For the moment, Rio didn't know what to do. He has no idea on how to handle a situation like this. After all, who would be able to handle something as a monster was starring you down? Rio needs to learn how to handle this and soon...because the monster charged at him.

The monster roared and charged towards Rio, ready to remove his head from his shoulders. Sure Rio was scared, but not scared enough to be frozen from fright. He was able to dodge it by ducking and side running to the right. When he got back up, the monster charged at him again, swinging its axe, and Rio dogged it again. This kept going on for a about a minute and Rio was getting tired. He couldn't put with this for much longer. The monster however, wasn't getting tired like he was, so that put him into even more trouble. The monster was about to charge again, till a small pebble hit it in the head.

"Hey freak!" Rio and the monster turn to see Jessie, who no doubt was the one who threw the pebble.

"Jessie!"

"Why don't you pick on someone who can still fight?" Jessie bent downwards to the ground and picked up another rock, and threw the rock at the monsters head again. The monster was really getting mad now. First, it tried to kill a woman, then a man yelled out to her and ran, who then it decided to kill, and now this other man was throwing rocks at it. Forgetting about Rio, the monster ran towards Jessie, swinging its axe at him, who began to dodge as well. Rio wanted to help his friend, but he didn't know on what to do.

As for Jessica, she stood back to the side and called the police. She told them that there's a man who's trying to kill her brother and friend. She gave them the directions and they told them that they'll be there momentarily.

Jessie kept dogging and dogging the deadly axe by quickly moving backwards, left and right.

"Jessie, behind you!"

What Jessie didn't know was that he was about to have his back against a stop sign. Jessie looked back to the sign, then looked back at the monster, just in time to doge a backhand slap from the monster's left hand. He dogged by ducking and running to the right, and when he got back up, he was glad that he was able to doge. Because when the monster backhanded the stop sign instead, the sign was literally forced out of the ground, and landed next to Jessie's feet. Being able to force a sign out of the ground by simply backhanding it, could tell others just how strong this monster is.

Jessie bent downwards to pick up the sign's pole. Now holding it in both hands, with the stop sign forward, he yelled, "You want me freak? Come on come and get me!" Jessie swung the pole and hit the monsters left shoulder, and in return, the monster gave him a quick and strong kick to the stomach. Jessie flew through the air and landed hard on the ground. The monster actually made him flew three yards backwards. The kick itself was so strong, Jessie felt like the wind got knocked out of him.

The monster crept towards Jessie to finish him off, but stopped when Rio got behind it, jumped up, and tightly wrapped his arms around its armored head. The monster started to spin and tried to use its left hand to force Rio off its back, who was now holding on for dear life. After a minute or so, Rio was thrown off the monster's back, and landed on the ground, two yards away from it.

Jessica was about to have a panic attack. Where were the police? They were supposed to be here ages ago! Her own brother and friend are about to be killed and she can't do anything! She has never felt so helpless.

Rio, now helplessly lying on his back, could only watch in horror as the monster slowly crept towards him, readying itself to finish him off. _"What am I going to do?"_ He thought. _"How are we going to get out of this? How am I gonna protect my friends? I don't care about myself, I don't care if I have to give up my body and soul, I just want...I just want to protect my friends!"_ The monster crept closer and closer to Rio, ready to finish what it started. However, the monster will never get a chance again. A blinding flash of light appeared in front of the two, blinding the both of them, forcing them to use their arms to cover their eyes.

Unknowing to the two, including Jessie and Jessica, the source of the light started to float towards Rio. When it stopped, it floated right to the center of his waist, and then, unbelievably, it floated right through his skin and settled itself within him. To Rio, it didn't feel anything that would be considered harmful.

In fact, he feels like his wounds are starting to heal, and his energy feels like it's coming back. Not only that, a comforting sensation washes over him, and then, he begins to have a vision. The vision shows him the inside of a dark cave, with a little bit of moon light that was shining through the cracks in the rocks. But that's not all he sees. He sees someone, a warrior, a warrior who's fighting, fighting monsters that almost look like the one that was trying to kill him.

The vision begins to show images of three other warriors as well. The first was a warrior in red armor, using his fists and kicks. The second warrior wore blue armor, using a staff. The third warrior wore green armor, using something that looks a cross between a gun and a cross bow. And finally, the fourth warrior wore purple armor, using a sword. After the fighting ended, all Rio saw what was left of the vision was the red warrior. Standing calm and perfectly still with his arms down, yet victoriously while all the monsters he fought were laying dead on the ground.

The vision ended with Rio still lying on the ground. The monster, a few mere yards away from him, was still blinded from the blight light, and Jessie got back up, thanks to the help of his sister, Jessica. Rio slowly got back up to his feet, feeling completely renewed. The monster, now recovering from its temporary blindness, shook its head, and slowly crept towards Rio once more.

"Rio, run!" Yelled Jessie, feeling concerned for his friend.

"Rio, get away from it!" Jessica yelled, also feeling concerned.

Rio however, didn't run. He didn't feel the need to. He felt like he can finally stop this monster, stop it from killing anyone ever again. He felt confidence in himself that he can actually do it. He didn't know how he was going to stop it, but he felt like he was about to. Whatever it was that entered his body, he somehow knew that it has given him the means to defeat this monster. And Rio was about to use it.

He didn't know how he knew about it, he just did. Maybe the weird light taught him how to use it without him knowing. He brought his hands to the center of his waist, he held his arms out like he was holding a bowl, and suddenly, a strange belt took its place around his waist. It just suddenly faded into existence, as if it has always been there. The belt is colored grey, with a round jewel in the center, colored shaded red, with very small blocks to the right and left sides of the jewel. On the right, the first two blocks are red, green, and the last three are yellow. As for the left, they are blue, purple, and the last three are also yellow. Though it may be a belt, there was no strap holding it up. It started from the center of his waist, and ended to his sides with two cylinders, one for each side. It was as if it was being held up by magic.

He then guided his left arm to the left cylinder, and rested his arm on it while making a fist, facing upwards. As for his right, he held it in front of him, slightly to the left side of his vision, and had only his thumb, pointer, and middle fingers up while his ring and pinkie are pointing downward. He guided his right arm and hand slowly to his right side of vision and slowly stopped. He had no idea how, but somehow, he knew exactly what to say.

"Henshin!"

He then brought his hand down to his left, which still rested on the belts' left cylinder, and pushed it down. When he did, the belts' jewel started to flash, and started to make a mechanical percussive sound.

**KU KU KU KUKUKUKUKU**

He then spread his arms straight out, slightly downward, and then...a phenomenal miracle took place. From the belt itself, something slowly spread itself all over Rio's body. First his waist, then his chest and legs, and finally, his feet. Rio is now wearing a black body suit that covered his entire body. His ankles have gold colored bracelets, with two red jewels, one on the left and right side of each ankle bracelet. His Torso has red armor, with a golden arch that surrounds his neck, along with red shoulder pads. His arms also have golden bracelets, but also have red braces attached to them. As for his head, it still looks the same, but only for a moment.

His head slowly became covered by the black body suit, giving him a helmet. But then, it started to grow a few suitable things for a helmet. First was a mouth piece, it looked it had a 'T' for a mouth, but the T's sides moved slightly downward, then spread to the right and left sides of the mouth piece. Then it grew red colored eyes that were round and flat like cylinders. And finally, it grew three flat yellow tipped horns, pointing upward, from the center of his forehead. The horn in the middle is the smallest of the three, while the two horns on the sides are a few inches taller. Also, a thin flat strip of the horns moves downward and makes it way to the mouth piece, with the eyes to its sides. To complete the look, a small red jewel is also in the center of the horned forehead. With the transformation complete, and to finish things off, when the horns started to grow, a sound filled the air that sounded like a 'shing'.

Jessie and Jessica, who have been Rio's friends for years, have just witnessed their friend transform into some armored warrior. To say that they were shocked was an understatement. Rio has never done anything like this before. He was just a normal, average, everyday kind of guy. He was never much of a fighter either, so it wasn't easy for him to fight for himself when the situation calls for it. And yet, here he is, staring down a monster that wants nothing more than to put Rio out of his misery.

The monster however, wasn't impressed with Rio's transformation, confused at first, certainly, and it only served to anger it even more. It wants Rio dead, and now, this happens.

As for Rio himself, he felt, well, he felt incredible. Not even in his wildest dreams he ever thought he could turn into something like this. After all, how would you feel if you just turned into an armored warrior? Rio felt like he truly can stop this monster. Stop it from killing his friends, himself, or anyone else for that matter. He then moves into a fighting stance, with his body turning to the left, his left arm back, his right forward, his right leg forward, and his left leg back. If anyone can defeat this monster, it's Rio.

Suddenly, he heard a calm, soothing voice from inside his head, _**"...Kuuga..."**_He didn't know how or why this happened, or what the name meant, but somehow, he knew he was the only one who can stop this monster.

Speaking of the monster, when it saw the fighting stance that Rio just took, now dubbed Kuuga, it charged at Kuuga again, wanting nothing more to finish him off.

"Rio!" Jessie yelled, getting over his stupor.

When the axe came down, Kuuga dogged it by ducking, and then, he punched it into its armored chest, which just so happened to be strong enough to push it back a bit. When Rio punched its chest, he didn't even feel any pain! He didn't feel anything! The monster however, even though its chest is armored, it felt pain, as if it wasn't armored at all! It tried to attack again, but when it got close to him, Kuuga unleashed a storm of punches and kicks upon it. Kuuga's punches and kicks were so hard that he felt like he could literally beat it to death if he wanted to. He punched and kicked its chest, and punched its head.

The next punch to the head was so hard, that its helmet literally shattered. Kuuga is now able to see a good look at the monster's face...and that's exactly what it was...a monster. Its head has no hair at all, it has normal ears like any human's, its skin is also pale orange, but those weren't what made it a monster. It was its face. It has pale yellow eyes with black pupils, a flat nose, and a large mouth...full of sharp jagged teeth.

Having enough of looking at the monster up close, Kuuga kicked it in the chest again, with enough force to send it to the ground while falling backwards. Kuuga took a few steps back, and started to think on how to get of this monster for good. Then a thought came to him, something that involves a flying kick. He went to work immediately.

He spread his arms straight out to the left and right, and he takes a step forward with his right foot. Once his foot touches the ground, it's suddenly engulfed by an orange flame...a flame of pure power. He then charges towards the monster, and with every step his right foot takes, a small burst of flame is released. Once he was close enough, he jumps in the air, he flips forward while in mid-air, he stretches his arms out, straightens his right foot, pulls his left leg back and moves the foot close to his right leg. With a roar, he soars towards the monster.

A second later, Kuuga lands a direct hit with the kick to the monster. There was so much force in the kick that the monster was sent flying through the air, and landed six yards away. Kuuga landed on both of his feet in a crouch position. He slowly rises while keeping a close eye on the monster. The monster, despite the intense pain, slowly got back on its feet. It was about to continue the fight, but instead, it stopped in its tracks and clutched its chest. It clutched the spot where Kuuga kicked it. After removing its hand from the spot, a symbol started to appear. A symbol burning into its skin with energy. The symbol is indescribable but has three marks. One in the middle, and two on the left and right. The monster starts to thrash around violently...and then...the symbol creates an explosion...taking the monster with it forever.

Rio could not believe what he had just done. He has defeated a murdering obsessed monster, all by himself. He then looks at his armored hands, still unable to believe what he just did to the monster. Rio has actually saved not just himself, nor his friends, but everyone that monster could've encountered.

"Rio!" Jessica yelled out, running to him with her brother, Jessie, in tow.

Kuuga turned to the two and asked, "You okay guys?"

"Yeah were fine." Replied Jessie. "But dude, look at yourself! You look awesome! That freak didn't know what hit him!"

"How did you do all that?" Jessica asked, wondering how on Earth Rio did all that.

"I have no idea." Kuuga calmly replied. "At first I was on the ground, and the next thing I knew I just somehow knew what to do. That orb of light must have something to do with it." As they were pondering about this, Kuuga's entire body suddenly lit up with orange light. Jessie and Jessica take a few steps back from surprise, while Kuuga looking at himself, while all were wondering why he was glowing.

Suddenly, Kuuga started to feel sick, like as if he was being there while not being there at the same time. "G...guys?" And not a moment too soon, just right after he spoke, in another flash of light, Kuuga...disappeared. After Kuuga vanished literally vanished from sight, Jessie and Jessica started to look around frantically for their friend.

"Rio?" Jessie yelled.

"Rriioo!" Jessica frantically yelled. The two have never been so much afraid for their friend before.

**[XXX]**

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Rio screamed, falling and falling into darkness. He was still in the guise of Kuuga, and as he fell, he noticed that it wasn't completely dark. He could see little white lights, as if they're stars. He continues to scream, not from fear, but from pain. Pain that makes you feel like that your body was torn apart, and is now fixing itself, but very painfully.

Eventually, he saw a star that he noticed that was getting pretty big. Then he realized it. He was heading for that star. As he got closer to it, he noticed that the star was really a planet. Also, the planet strangely resembles Earth, with blue water, along with green and brown lands.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" He continued to scream, and once he got close to the Earth-look-a-like, he was blinded by a bright flash of light. And then...he finally blacked out. Before he lost conciseness, many thoughts was running through Rio's head. Like, why was this happening? Will he ever see his friends again? Where was he going? And more importantly...of all the people in the world...why him?

One thing's for sure though. When Rio transformed...Kamen Rider Kuuga...the Ultimate Warrior...was borne.

**Author Note: This is one of my earlier fics that I've done. I've written this about a few months ago, back when I was still in my senior year of high school. **

**Now then, onto important business. Since you already know that this is a Dragon Age X Kamen Rider Kuuga crossover, the important question is, which one of the two should I send Rio? To Dragon Age: Origins? Or to Dragon Age II? You decide. Tell me which one by reviewing this chapter. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
